


Woven Comfort

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint doesn't feel good, he borrows Tony's favorite afghan and cuddles up on the couch under it, so that Tony and Phil know that it's okay to fuss over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts), [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> This is just something that popped into my head one day after watching my dog, Daisy, curl up under the afghan my grandmother made me years ago.
> 
> It's fluff, so sue me...lol

“Tell me you’re not completely naked under there,” Tony quipped flopping into the chair across from the couch Clint was lying on wrapped up in Tony’s favorite afghan. He was finished tinkering for the day.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Clint retorted half-heartedly. He wasn’t feeling well and didn’t have the energy to trade sarcastic quips with his lover.

“Hmmm,” Tony hummed. He stood up and moved over to the couch leaning close to rest the back of his hand on Clint’s forehead checking for fever.

“I’m not five,” Clint complained, but did nothing to dislodge Tony’s hand.

“I know, so hush and let me make certain you aren’t getting sick,” Tony murmured.

“You know that’s not a scientifically proven method for taking a person’s temperature,” Phil commented from the doorway.

“Science is not the be all end all of the universe, Phil,” Tony softly grumbled. He removed his hand and leaned down to brush a kiss on Clint’s forehead. “You’re a little warm, but nothing to be overly concerned about.”

“Thank you, Nurse Stark.”

“You’re welcome, brat.” Tony returned to his seat and watched Phil join Clint on the couch picking up the archer’s feet and placing them in his lap once he got settled.

“So what is the be all end all of the universe, Tony?” Phil inquired curious to hear Tony’s answer.

“Love,” Tony replied with a soft smile.

“Since when Bill Nye?” Clint gently teased equally curious to hear Tony’s reasoning for his sudden shift in belief.

Phil softly chuckled. He could see all the love Tony felt for him and Clint in the depth of his brown eyes. “Since he joined us,” he said beating Tony to the punch.

“Very astute, Agent.”

“That’s why he’s Nick’s one good eye,” Clint quipped.

Phil shook his head not rising to the bait. “So do we have any plans for tonight?”

“Other than the usual?” Tony countered with a tired smirk.

“Yes.”

“I don’t feel up to the usual,” Clint said finally admitting out loud how rotten he was feeling.

“So a pizza, a movie and an early bedtime?” Phil suggested feeling like several days had suddenly caught up with him.

“Sounds good to me,” Tony agreed. “Clint?”

“Works for me.”

*&*

“You look like a squaw,” Tony observed as he watched Clint shuffle into their bedroom still wrapped in Tony’s afghan.

“Me no squaw. Me brave,” Clint mumbled while making himself at home on their bed resting his tired head on Tony’s shoulder while the other man played with his Stark Pad waiting for Phil to finish getting ready for bed.

“Whatever you say, Tonto,” Tony softly replied and dropped a kiss on top of Clint’s head before shutting off his tablet and setting it on the night stand.

“If he’s Tonto, then which one of us is the Lone Ranger?” Phil asked from the doorway of the bathroom.

“That would be you, Secret Agent Man.”

“Oh?”

“When it comes to the two of you, I don’t mind being the damsel in distress,” Tony quipped.

Clint snickered, “God, Tony, that’s terrible.”

Tony shrugged. He wasn’t good with expressing his feelings, so this was as close as he could come to actually saying he loved Clint and Phil. “It might not be romantic, but it’s true.”

“We love you, too, Tony,” Phil said giving Tony a brief kiss on the lips before sliding into bed next to Clint.

“You do?”

“Yeah, we do,” Clint replied leaning up to brush a kiss against Tony’s cheek. “Now, leave the second guessing for the morning and cuddle me. I’m not feeling good and I’m over due in the tlc department.”

Tony snorted and Phil rolled his eyes before exchanging a look and then tackling the archer to the bed.

“I said cuddle not molest,” Clint grunted once everyone was comfortable.

“Next time you need to be more specific, sweet cheeks,” Tony softly retorted into the back of Clint’s neck while resting an arm over Clint’s hip.

“Hmmm...” Clint murmured. “Good night.” He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

“Good night,” Phil said as he twined his fingers with Tony’s allowing sleep to pull him under at last.

“Lights out, J,” Tony ordered between yawns.

Jarvis turned out the lights, and if he had had a face he would have smiled at the gentle snore that escaped the genius.

fin


End file.
